An Unexpected, But Awesome Surprise
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Courtney, Summer, and Forrest dress up as their three uncles, whom Courtney hasn't met yet. Will they accept her? Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Summer and Forrest, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Rachel and Courtney. All other characters mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **An Unexpected, But Awesome Surprise**

The Grant Mansion was decorated in both orange and black streamers, had fake bats hanging from the ceiling, some spider webs with fake spiders on them in some corners, some crashed witches against the walls, and a big, plastic cauldron filled with candy for the kids who came up to the door. Surprisingly, Halloween was the only time parents brought their kids up to the Grant Mansion to get treats, but they avoided it at other times.

Rachel sighed. "Shame that the people in town only bring their kids up here this time of the year," she said, straightening out her costume. She was dressed the Ghost of Christmas Future from Charles Dickens' book _A Christmas Carol_.

"True," said Rook, who was dressed as the DC Comics hero The Spectre. "Hopefully that will change someday."

The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled at him. "Maybe," she said, studying her skeleton gloves for a moment. The doorbell then rang and she checked to see who it was and smiled. "We have some more friends for the party."

She opened the door and welcomed the three skeletons warmly and accepted the plates of caramel apples from them with a big smile, setting them on the table that was filled with all kinds of goodies for the party.

Upstairs, Rachel and Rook's children were still deciding on costumes. Their cousins, aunts, uncles, and even their parents had chosen costumes but the three were still trying to figure out what to be.

Summer looked at the closet of Halloween costumes and saw a skull and that skull gave her an idea. "I know!" She said. "We could be skeletons!"

Forrest perked up at that. "Yeah!" He said and then his eyes widened. "Hey, what if we dressed up to look like our uncles Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster?"

Summer lit up at that. "We can surprise them!" She said.

Courtney was curious. "Who?" She asked.

"Our uncles," Forrest said. "Haven't you met them?"

The eleven-year-old answered her seven-year-old sibling's question with a shake of her head. "They're really cool!" Summer said. "I want to dress up like Uncle Sans!"

"I could be Uncle Papyrus!" Forrest said and the two quickly found the articles of clothing they needed for their costumes, both looking like cute versions of their uncles.

"Which one would I be then?" Courtney asked.

"You could be Uncle Gaster," Summer said, finding a skull mask and finding a permanent marker, carefully drawing the lines on the face as she remember her uncle had while Forrest found a black cloak and handed it to his older sister. Shrugging and deciding to play along with her siblings as they wanted to include her, she put on the cloak and the mask and smiled as they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"We make some good skeletons, don't we?" The older girl asked.

"Yeah!" Forrest exclaimed. "Come on, let's go downstairs and show Mom and Dad!"

The two young ones raced downstairs while Courtney went a bit slower. This was actually the first time in a long while that she had dressed up and it felt a bit strange. Rachel was at the bottom of the staircase and looked surprised, but then smiled at her children. "Those are terrific costumes, kiddos," she said. "The party is about to kick off."

Heading for the ballroom, the three kids joined their family in the party as the neon lights flashed gently with different colors and fun songs played from the radio. Just as Summer was about to look for the snack table, two blue arms caught her from behind. "Well, well, who's this little doppelganger of mine?" A deep voice asked with a chuckle.

Summer gasped and tilted her head back to see it was the very skeleton she was masquerading as. "Uncle Sans!" She exclaimed, pulling away the mask so he could recognize her.

"Well, I'll be," the skeleton said with a smile, gently pinching the left side of the five-year-old's face in affection. "Nice costume, Summer. You really pulled it off."

"Thanks, Uncle Sans," she said.

"And who would these two be?" He asked, gesturing to Forrest and Courtney, not recognizing them.

"It's me, Uncle Sans," Forrest said, removing his mask. "We decided to dress up as you guys."

Two arms picked him up from behind and he saw it was Papyrus, who was beaming. "I'm honored you decided to dress up as me, Forrest," he said with a big smile.

"I wanted to be cool like my uncle, the Great Papyrus," the boy said.

"Hey, you kids are always cool," Sans said in a serious, but gentle tone. "Don't let anyone tell you different."

They then looked at Courtney, who hadn't removed her mask and she was feeling nervous. "So who's dressed up as our bro?" The short skeleton asked.

"Yes, who?" Gaster asked, coming up to them.

"That's our big sister, Courtney," Summer said happily.

"Big sister?" Papyrus asked.

Forrest nodded. "Mom and Dad made her our big sister a few months ago," he said.

Gaster saw Courtney was maybe looking to escape and placed an arm gently around her. "Come now, child. Don't be shy," he said in a gentle, encouraging tone.

"Can you remove your mask so we can properly meet you?" Sans asked gently.

Summer went up and gently tugged Courtney's hand. "Come on, sis. They'll like you," she said.

The older girl wasn't sure and her stance proved that she was a bit nervous. "Hey, don't look _rattled,_ kid," Sans chuckled.

Papyrus glared at him. "Sans! Don't torture her with your lame puns!" He exclaimed. "You'll no doubt scare her off!"

"Nah, more like _tickle her funny bone."_

Gaster, Summer, and Forrest chuckled at the pun while Papyrus didn't look overly pleased. Courtney, still unsure, remained still, not wanting to be rude and try to get away, but not sure if the skeletons would readily accept her. Rachel, seeing her three children with the three skeletons they were dressed as, came over, pulling the shroud over her eyes so that she wasn't completely visible yet, but could still see. She walked up to them, a smile on her hidden face. Papyrus saw her and beamed. "Hello, friend!" He said, not recognizing Rachel right away.

"Well, who would this be?" Gaster asked.

The children, realizing their mother was playing around, didn't say a word so that they wouldn't give her away. Rachel waved one skeletal hand in greeting. "Are you a guest here?" Sans asked.

A gentle head shake answered him. "You live here?" Papyrus asked.

A single nod answered the tall skeleton and Gaster had to chuckle. "You two don't recognize her?" He asked.

"Do you, bro?" Sans asked.

"Look at her shoes."

Rachel had no time to cover up her shoes when the two skeletons looked down and recognized the black sneakers and she groaned. "Gaster!" She groused, but her voice didn't hold any heat.

"Not my fault your shoes were sticking out," the tall skeleton said, playfully poking her side to make her laugh.

Courtney watched quietly, something her mother saw and she removed the hood so that her face was visible. "Courtney, honey? Don't you want to say 'hi' to your uncles?" She asked.

She noticed her daughter lower her head and put two-and-two together. "Honey, they won't judge you," she said soothingly. "And if they accept your siblings as their niece and nephew, they'll accept you as their niece too, sweetie."

"So, come on now," Sans said, his hand glowing blue and his telekinesis gently grabbing Courtney's mask and gently pulling it away from her face. "Let's see our new niece's face."

She wasn't sure, but didn't grab her mask when the skeleton gently lifted it away and Gaster gently tilted her chin up so they could get a good look at her. "You're rather shy, aren't you, little one?" He asked gently.

She didn't know what to say to that and Sans gently poked her side. "That frown doesn't fit you, kiddo," he said. "I think me and my bros need to turn that frown upside-down."

Rachel indicated with her head to the door and led them to the living room. Courtney looked at her mother, who smiled and gave her daughter a gentle hug. "Honey, relax," she said gently.

"But how can they accept me so fast?" The eleven-year-old asked, her uncertainty clear in her quiet voice. She gasped when Papyrus lifted her up into his arms.

"Because you're family," he said with a grin. "You're Rachel's daughter and we consider Rachel to be a big part of our family, therefore her children, counting you, are our nieces and nephew."

The conviction in his voice stunned the young girl and she didn't know what to say as he brought her over to the couch where his older brothers were. Sans raised a hand and a heart that was colored indigo, yellow, and light blue appeared in his hand, making him smile. "Integrity, justice, and patience," he said as the heart gently disappeared back into Courtney.

"Those are good traits to have," Gaster said before looking at Rachel. "Is your daughter ticklish by chance, Rachel?"

"Very ticklish," the owner of the Grant Mansion said, chuckling when the eleven-year-old tried to escape, but the three had her. "Especially her knees. That's her guaranteed number one tickle spot."

Sans chuckled. "Well then, how about I _knead those knees?"_ He asked, his fingers already gently squeezing and wiggling into the young girl's knees, to which she instantly began laughing.

"I'll work on her ribs then," Gaster said. "Papyrus, why don't you get her stomach?"

The youngest brother beamed and instantly began wiggling his fingers into Courtney's stomach and she was in stitches, laughing so hard that she couldn't escape her three uncles, who chuckled and used the tickle words on her to make her laugh more before letting her have a breather, to which Gaster held her in his lap.

The young girl caught her breath and looked at them, an amazed look on her face. "I…I can't believe you guys accepted me so fast," she admitted.

"Believe it, kiddo," said Sans with a wink. "Or we'll tickle you into next week."

She giggled before feeling Gaster rub her back and she turned, hugging him. "I see why Forrest and Summer wanted to dress up as you guys and included me too," she said. "They did it based on height."

She then looked worried that she might have offended Sans, but he chuckled. "No worries, kiddo. Takes a lot to offend me," he said, making her sigh in relief.

"Now, why don't we head back to the party?" Papyrus suggested, holding out a hand for Courtney to take and she smiled, accepting his hand as they all headed back to the party.

The costume contest came up not too long after and the three siblings won in their categories and everyone was given prizes so no one felt left out.

Courtney was suddenly sandwiched between the three skeletons in a warm hug and she smiled, hugging them back. She had gotten the best surprise of all that night: three new uncles who accepted her instantly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
